Much, Much Different
by HannahRenaeRawr
Summary: This school year things between Stan and Kyle are sure to change, for the better? for the worse? It's not certain just yet. This is my first Fic! rated M for language and possible adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Much, Much Different Ch.1

Here again we stand at the bus stop on a chilly September morning. The wind blew into my face chilling my cheeks and turning them rosy red. I look around to the things so familiar to me, The "Welcome to South Park" sing, the yellow sign, and those pine trees. Stan tapped my shoulder and asked for my schedule. I handed it to him and sighed," Stan you know every year ours always match up, even with Kenny and Cartman. I don't know why you insist on still seeing it." "Ha-ha we have the same classes Kyle! And Kenny and Cartman do too." Stan informed me. "Big surprise there..." I said with absolutely no emotion. Stan just ignored me. This for some reason pained my heart. I still couldn't figure out why but for some reason I could just not get my eyes off of Stan. It was as if something big had changed over this summer. Yes we were now both 16 but something else. This year I could tell already would be much, much different.

* * *

The alarm clock beeped loudly into my ears. This was the start of a new year. I ruffled my messy red locks with my hands. They did need combed this early morning. I walked to the closet and picked out my clothes, just a white t-shirt, my orange jacket, my green ushanka, some plain jeans, and my orange high-tops, same as every day. I laced up my shoes and headed for the bathroom. I pulled a large brush through my messy red hair, knots pulling and untangling making a rater odd popping noise. I quickly wetted my hair and threw my green hat over it. I stepped out of my room and down the stairs, admiring the family photos and nick-knacks that have been there since I was little. I reached the kitchen seeing Ike, mom, and dad all sitting at our big round table. I poured a bowl of "Super Cereal". I guess that man bear pig thing caught on or something because now that dude's got his own cereal. I pulled out my chair and sat down. I didn't talk much it was mostly mom preparing Ike for middle school, telling him how to open his locker and such. I picked up my back-pack and headed out the door and down to the familiar bus stop. I was the first one there, followed by Stan, then Kenny and finally Cartman.

So, here again we stand at the bus stop on a chilly September morning. The wind blew into my face chilling my cheeks and turning them rosy red. I look around to the things so familiar to me, The "Welcome to South Park" sign, the yellow sign, and those pine trees. Stan tapped my shoulder and asked for my schedule. I handed it to him and sighed," Stan you know every year ours always match up, even with Kenny and Cartman. I don't know why you insist on still seeing it." "Ha-ha we have the same classes Kyle! And Kenny and Cartman do too." Stan informed me. "Big surprise there..." I said with absolutely no emotion. Stan just ignored me. This for some reason pained my heart. I still couldn't figure out why but for some reason I could just not get my eyes off of Stan. It was as if something big had changed over this summer. Yes we were now both 16 but something else. This year I could tell already would be much, much different.

I look at Cartman and examine his face. His nose still has a large bruise on it. "Cartman," I say to get his attention. He quickly looks at me and responds "meh, yes, Jew?" Lord he called me Jew again. Why does he feel the need to call me Jew? It gets me so ticked off. He just gets me fired up and ready to beat his fat ass! "JEW?!?!" I finally heard Cartman yell. "w-what? Oh yeah um, did you nose heal back up yet? I mean you still have that bruise and all." I responded. "Meh, yeah, Kahl it did but it's still meh you know?"

_*Flash Back*_

"_Whoa dude Kenny calm down!" Stan yelped. "Yeah man he's just being Cartman just calm down!" I added. "Cartman you dare fucking call me poor I'm gonna woop your fat raciest ass!" Kenny muffledly replied. "Meh, Kenny McPoormic can't do anything he's to fragile!" Cartman cooed. "That's it FATASS your going down!" Kenny hissed. He swung his fist and hit Cartman, with a bone crushing blow. You could hear his nose bones cracking. Cartman fell backwards into the new fallen January snow, as he hit the ground a big cloud of snow surrounded him. Stan and I stood there stunned. We looked at each other for one moment and then looked away to Cartman. He lay on the ground crying. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed *911* they assessed the situation and quickly whisked him away. _

_*Flash Back*_

The bus quickly arrived. Ever since Mrs. Crabtree died back in fourth grade the bus just hasn't been the same, very quiet usually. Stan and I took the very first seats on our old bus, Cartman and Kenny just across the aisle. Some seniors behind us. Kenny and Cartman proceeded to talk about that "fish sticks" joke from way back when, and our crazy adventures we'd always seem to get into. I once again caught myself observing Stan. I forced my self to look away. I couldn't figure out what it was but something kept drawing me to look into his beautiful baby blue eyes. WAIT!?! Did I just call Stan's eyes "beautiful"?? Wow I'm a creeper. He's my best friend what am I thinking? I guess Stan noticed my puzzled look because he put his hand on my shoulder and stated, "What's wrong Kyle? You nervous for high school or something because it's going to be just the same as middle school. I assure you nothings changed." "Oh. Um. Nothing it's not that its just I'm worried I uh... won't have enough study halls (yeah that's it)" I answered "Um dude we have 2 in a row you'll be cool." He added. I nodded to reassure him I understood.

The rest of the ride was rather silent. The bus pulled up to the school in no time. Right in front of the school there's a large cement sign, with "South Park High" written on it. The building is red brick and rather old. There's a foyer and then the entrance to the school with the auditorium on your right, and the lunch room on your left. I looked at Stan and then took a deep breath. "This is gonna be a long year" I sighed to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Much, Much Different ch.2

I looked around the foyer and saw my old "friends". Well I couldn't really call them friends, we used to talk in grade school, but by middle school we had all fallen apart. I looked over to a small group of boys. It was Butters, Tweek, Pip, and Damien. The odd thing is Pip and Damien started dating over the summer. It is really odd to look over and seeing them holding hands or kissing, it just looks wrong. Not wrong that their gay but that the spawn of satin and the nice little English boy are "dating"? I don't know what Im even saying I was the one who just thought Stan's eyes were "beautiful". WAIT!! Does that mean im "Gay"? Oh god I don't know. Just then I heard some girls laughing. Over to the left I saw Bebe, Wendy, Red, and Annie giggling and pointing at…me? I guess Bebe still has that crush on me, god damn it. I look over to the left of the girls to see the rather "popular" boys, Craig, Clyde, Token, and …wait….that's not right…it couldn't be….Kevin Stoley?!? What was he doing hanging out with them? Just then I saw Clyde pull Kevin closer to their group and explain to Craig how Kevin would be the "newest baseball star for the cows", Craig replying with his middle finger. That very ext second I heard the bell ring and my wrist pulled by Stan.

His hand clutching my wrist made my heart skip a beat, but then pounded harder and faster. Then I looked in his baby blue eyes and melted just like a stick of hot butter. Ok. I think im really "gay" wow what the hell am I thinking? Im not "gay" how could I be? I mean I've dated lots of girls like Bebe and Annie. I think my mind is just playing with me. I just need to calm down. "Dude?" Stan called to me. "Dude are you ok you haven't said a word the whole morning, except for at the bus stop." He added. "Oh yeah im fine just wondering about 1st period, by the way what do we have?" I replied. "We've got 1st period Spanish." He replied schedule in hand. "oh ok. Wow cartman's gonna ace this class." I added. "Ha-ha yeah that'll be a first." He laughed.

We quickly arrived in the Spanish room. To see our teacher who introduced herself as . She taught us the basics, "sí" for "yes" "no" is still "no" and "usted habla ingles?" is "do you speak English?". The class ended quickly too. Then we were on to 2nd and 3rd period stud hall.

Stan tapped me on the shoulder and slipped me a piece of paper. The teacher at the front of the room gave me a stern look, but as soon as she looked away I opened the note. It read, "Hey, Kyle what are you doing on Friday? Wanna come over my house and play mortal combat 4 on my Xbox 360? Or rock band 3?" I quickly jotted down "yeah sure dude anything for my 'Super Best Friend' ;)" I then proceeded to refold the note and pass it over to Stan. He then wrote something and passed it back to me. I unfolded the note and read,"Ok wanna come over straight off the bus?", I then replied " Sure dude that'd be awesome we should play mortal combat though." I then passed it back to Stan. He replied on the paper and gave it back to me and I read. "Ok sure, lets talk later on like 4th period because that teacher is watching us like a hawk ;0.0" I looked over at Stan and nodded so he knew I understood.

* * *

P.S.

Hii guys!! Hope your enjoying my story. Yeah i know the chapters are short but i cant write a long chapter because i will most defintally go way off track. ;) but feel free to review it the next chapter should be up some time later this week...

~Till then

BYE SMEXXII CHICKENS


	3. Chapter 3

Pre Authors note:

Ok so this is getting pretty ok!! :D lol I never thought anyone would actually read this but apparently this isn't complete garbage ;) but I think in this chapter I'm going to experiment just a bit. How? , you ask. Well… I think I'm going to try to make this next chapter in Stan's POV. Well there is a reason. A awesome writer (who's story kind of inspired me to write this through how good hers were) who wrote the incredible story, xSecond Chancex, a Craig and Tweek fan fic., switches the POV every chapter from Craig to Tweek! It relay keeps the story interesting from ch.1 to ch.15. And so I wanted to see if it could do the same for me. This is an experimental chapter so far. And if you guys could leave some reviews, including if you think I should continue with this POV switch thingy, they would be very helpful. Just no 3rd degree please ;) lol. I know I totally suck at writing but I promise I'll try to get better at it, ;) (But I doubt it's gonna work lol)

Whelp, now onto the 3rd chapter of "Much, Much Different" in (drum roll please) Stan's POV!!!!!! ;)

* * *

Much, Much Different Ch.3

Stan's POV

I looked back at Kyle and nodded to tell him I knew what he meant. The rest of 1st period I pretty much just doodled, mindlessly, but, I didn't realize what I was doing until I actually looked at my paper and over and over again the paper said," Stan Brofolski and Kyle Marsh" I covered my mouth and too a herd, deep, shock filled, breath. Kyle looked over at my shocked face and said, "Hey dude you ok?" I blinked a few times and, unreassuringly, gave a nod back to Kyle. He gave me a skeptical look then got back to drawing a picture of Cartman falling out of a plane and into a tank of rabid hungry sharks. "wow" I whispered to myself. But then I thought well I don't know what I'm talking about I mean I wrote our names all over a paper! I then looked back at my "gay" doodles there were hearts and everything. It gave me déjà vu of when I did this way back in 4th grade but the paper said, "Stan Marsh and Wendy Marsh" But this was completely different. Just as I was getting engulfed in my thoughts the bell rang and I quickly crumbled up the paper and a few blank ones, just incase Cartman got any ideas, and threw them in the trash bin, at the front of the room.

I quickly walked out of the room and caught up with Kyle. We walked to the cafeteria together for our 2nd period study hall. All of the way there I kept thinking about Kyle's face when I grabbed his wrist one the way to 1st. He looked like he was in heaven. The same way he looked when he kissed Bebe in 6th grade. OH MY GOD! Wait! Was Kyle having the same feelings I am? NO! He couldn't be! My mind's just playing tricks on me. Yeah. That's it.

We quickly arrived at the cafeteria and took a seat at the back table with Kenny and Cartman. Kenny was laughing about something perverted, as per usual. I looked at Kyle's messy red locks. I felt like my heart was melting, like ice cream in the summer time. His hair was just so darn "Cute" under his green ushanka. The little curls that popped out from under his hat were just the #1 cutest thing in the whole entire world. Ever. HOLD IT! What in the hell am I saying? What the fuck? Holy shit I'm acting like Damien and Pip or some shit… What the fuck? I need to get a life. I mean I've been having these "feelings" for Kyle since the beginning of summer when me and Wendy broke up for the last time. I had had it with her; she's a bitch with a capital "B". As soon as I saw Kyle this summer at Starks pond in his swim trunks I was sunk. I was love struck and even though I don't like it, there's nothing, and I mean nothing, I can do about it. I'll just have to deal with it. Maybe even ignore it. Hopefully, I can. I don't wanna mess up anything between us were just friends, no super best friends.

Author's Post Notes:

WOW! So I actually like this chapter! Yes I know this is very, very short, BUT! I think I like this POV thing and it's going to give way to a surprise next chapter ;) anyways please review this and tell me what cha' think ;) thanks!

~HannahRenae


End file.
